The Goddess of Healing?
by Ms.Ann-Merie
Summary: Pit and Palutena have noticed that a fellow Goddess has been keeping to herself, so they send Dark Pit in to bring her from the empty home and into his heart.
1. Chapter 1

"The Goddess of Healing?" Dark Pit found himself speaking normally to the goddess Palutena as Pit, Palutena's faithful Captain, moved out of the way of an incoming blast from said male himself. As he spoke to Palutena, Pit tried his hardest to get him to remain in the area while she worked her magic.

"Yes, Pittoo. Being a goddess, her duty is very strict. She is the only goddess who can help humans and everything else become healthy! Sort of like a mother, caring for her children for instance, but even with such a great responsibility… she can sometimes be a bit naïve." Dark Pit dodged Pit's attacks and spoke with a chuckling following,

"Naive? You make it sound like she's a kid or something!" Palutena remained silent, Pit stopped moving as well, seeing this Dark Pit found himself at the end of something redundant, "She is isn't she?"

"Well not exactly," Palutena begin with a raised finger, "A teenager to be exact, I think about your and Pit's age actually." Dark Pit stopped,

"Tell me again what this has to do with me?"

"We want you to be friends with her!" Hearing that, Dark Pit scoffed almost as if on instinct,

"There's no way I'm doing that!" Pit's voice came from behind him as he approached Dark Pit.

"Common, that's the only reason we came here! She seems kinda lonely without people to talk to. Besides, you two are a lot alike!"

"Name one thing." Pit didn't have an answer, his face led that more than anything and Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Well I can't name one right off the top of my head! Though I'm sure if you get to know her you'll be able to find something!"

"Look, I may not be able to fly anymore, but I still have better things to do then become friends with some emo Goddess." Palutena sigh was loud.

"Alright fine, I didn't want it to lead to this, but how about I tell you a secret about her, then will you at least meet with her?" Dark Pit wasn't one for gossip, but hearing a Goddess had a secret was interesting to say the least.

"I'm listening," She smiled and went on,

"Because she's the Goddess of Healing, in her possession is the most important thing to help you and your flying defect, you might even be able to fly _completely_ on your own." Her words caught his interest, even more so at the thought of complete independence. Though his mind was still on bargaining; some pointless friendship for something he was doing well without? _Was it really worth it?_ Dark Pit looked back to them both and found himself giving in,

"Fine, whatever-" Palutena giggled, Pit let out a loud cheer, "But, before I go… answer me this: Why couldn't you and Pit just be her friends?" Their mouths turned up into bright smiles.

"We're already her friends! She's like super cool to be around!" Pit exclaimed, "She makes some mean floor chicken!" Palutena grunts.

"More like just normal chicken but you add the 'floor' to it," Pit turned a shade of red turning to look up to Palutena.

"Hey!" As much as he was enjoying the ridicule of Pit, Dark Pit cut their conversation short cut,

"Moron… Just take me to wherever she's at." Palutena agreed and a pure light enveloped Dark Pit and took him to the Goddess Palace...

* * *

Upon his arrival, his thoughts told him he should have just backed out of it half-assed, but he'd never go back on his word…

"Oh, oh, a boy!"

"An evil, evil boy!"

"How evil?"

"Enough to destroy the world! I hear!" No matter how much he actually wanted to! He ignored the countless children, boys and girls alike, who all hid behind their over sized homes and spoke fear of the unknown to one another. But Dark Pit found it odd, most of them were wearing what looked like lab coats, though on most of them it barely fit and dragged behind them. On the streets, upon seeing him, they would run, hide and start their talks of nothing they knew all over again. This continued for quite sometime,

"Why didn't she put me closer to the entrance!" Seeing how far away it was, Dark Pit cursed Palutena's name as he continued his walk. It was more of a small town than a palace, the only structure he could see that resembled any kind of honoring was a large one at the back of the rather large island. He assumed this is where the Goddess was. He had made it to the entrance, seeing the large marble double doors, below that there was a small set of doors he assumed was meant for people to walk through. His walk was cut short when suddenly the sun disappeared, he looked up and saw something falling down in front of him.

"Give me a break!" Dark Pit had begun running and he just barely managed to avoid as well as slip by it before it fell completely and found himself inside the palace main floor. Now, there was an even bigger problem, the outside was pretty horrible in terms of caring for it, but the inside was much worse. Pinks, oranges, sky blues, and whatever other pastel color existed, you could find it here and all over the place! It was like a little girl's room with things all over the place, rather plain looking doors ran up and down the hall and in front of the doors were pedestals of… "Food?" Dark Pit spoke to himself, baffled completely by the sight of food on a pedestal. He felt something at his foot, he kicked up knocking whatever it was back a bit, that's when he noticed the animals in the room as well. Alive and kicking.

"Oh, someone's hurt?" A voice came inside the room and he was pushed out of the way, someone had dropped to the floor in front of him and touched the creature he had kicked. It was a girl, her brown hair fell barely on her shoulders as she leaned over to pick the creature up. "It's alright… there, that's better right!" She giggled before letting it run off. The girl let out a sigh before getting to her feet, her bare toes touched the floor and she turned to look at Dark Pit who had been staring at her the entire time. She blinked before getting a bit closer, Dark Pit felt a bit uncomfortable under her gaze, so he spoke up.

"W-what's with you?" Her look remained on him, she backed away and spoke.

"You're not Pit…" She paused, "But you look so much like him…" It was almost as if she were speaking to herself now,

"As if, I serve no one but myself!" She still seemed a bit confused, but she shrugged and gave him a smile.

"Well then, _who_ are you? Also, what brings you here?" He didn't exactly know what to say, _Hey I got coaxed into being your friend, just accept that and we'll move on?_ He sighed and just spoke off his head,

"The original Pit, a lot of people call me Dark Pit." He paused, "... I'm sure you're not really suppose to ask it… but I think it would be a good idea if we became f-friends." She stared at him, for the moment she didn't speak Dark Pit started to get annoyed, he was about to yell at her.

"Um, just randomly off my head, did Palutena put you up to this?" He was a bit surprised, but he nodded.

"How'd you know?" Her voice went soft as she turned looking at one of the dessert items contained by thick glass,

" _Palutena_ , much like Pit, are a much too predictable." She paused looking back to him, "I told them I didn't need any friends… nor did I want any. I'm fine being alone! Plus, what she fails to see is I already have plenty of things to keep me busy. People are sick or hurt everyday! I'm always occupied and have no time for messy things like friendships," She giggled suddenly, "Expect for today, it's a Holiday down on Earth, so everyone is pretty okay, except for a few kids that is, I hope they stay good until it get's warmer." _Naive? What part exactly?_ Dark Pit ignored the thought,

"Still, forget what Palutena and her slave boy have to say about it, this is coming straight from me." She stared at him, she walked a bit closer before her hand touched his shoulder, she gave him a smile before turning and walking off. "That didn't answer my question! It didn't do anything really!" She sighed as her back remained facing him,

"There are only two reasons why someone like you would be so concerned about being friends with someone like me…" She held up two fingers, "One; you owe Palutena something and you don't want her to hold it over you, or two; you want what Pit wanted the first time we had met." Her words were true, that was if 'what Pit wanted' was the Power of Flight, "To fly on your own," He chuckled a bit.

"Well you sure know your stuff," She sighed before facing him, her dress turned just as angrily as she did.

"And you are just about as stupid as Pit was!" She got closer and poked his chest with a frail (yet oddly sturdy) finger, "Go back to whatever it was you were doing, now I _really_ won't give it to you." Dark Pit felt his mouth turn up into a smirk, he grabbed her hand stopping it from hitting him anymore.

"You're not so naive, now that I know you aren't there isn't any point to beating around the bush." He paused, "I have no reason to be your friend, I just want the power of flight and you have it." She rolled her eyes taking her hand back before distancing herself from him.

"Palutena really needs to just forget about me! I can't believe she even said that too. Look, go jump off the edge of this island and fall for all I really care, if Palutena got you here ask her to get you off too." Naive wasn't the word, Dark Pit couldn't quite finger exactly what she was but knowing this type of person, there was no way she'd ever give him anything after the reaction she had. Dark Pit turned to leave out but the door he had left open was dark, he went over and touched it feeling plush softness.

"Goddess!"

"What?" Her voice seethed irritability,

"I can't get out." She blinked and walked over,

"No, Mika, not now!" She sighed a bit,

"What's going on?" She looked to him,

"Mika, my pet rabbit, it was originally just a stuffed animal but it came to life after a few experiments and grew to that size, but, looks she decided to take her nap in front of the doors, she must have eaten a lot more. Great, now you can't get out!" Oh he was going to get out, it was just a stuffed animal after all. Dark Pit took his blade from his side,

"That's what you think! If it's just a stuffed animal I'll just cut my way through." Cassie saw this and gasped before running at him full force knocking the blade from his hands as well as them both onto the floor. "What's wrong with you!" She pushed the blade away ignoring it's sharpness.

"If you hurt her I will be sure you never do anything _ever_ again." Her voice was low and serious, not the tone he had gotten used to. Whatever this was about, he knew just to listen to her now, she moved off of him and picked his blade back up. Seeing her, Dark Pit felt something strange when she walked back over, blade in hand,

"Look, I don't like this… probably more than you, but until Mika wakes up you're stuck here, okay?" He got up and reclaimed the blade,

"When exactly is nap time over?"

"With what I can tell, likely tomorrow morning,"

"No way, can't Palutena just get me out of here?"

"That all seeing eye of hers doesn't work on my beautiful little palace, I made sure it didn't." Dark Pit sighed finding himself agitated with the issue she had with Palutena. Her hands clapped getting his attention once more, "With that out of the way, I completely forgot to tell you my name!" She looked to him with a bright smile, "I'm Cassie, but don't wear my name out." Giving him a wink, Dark Pit looked at her seeing the name somewhat unfitting. But Cassie went on, "We've never had a guest be stuck here by fate! Now we won't need any tranquilizers." Dark Pit looked at her questioning the ethics of her palace, she giggled. "I have to give you the tour! It's the least I can do to waste sometime until Mika decides to move." He shrugged,

"Sure, not like I have much else to do." With that, she went behind him pushing him to one of the doors in the hallway.

"Good, then the grand tour for you! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

The palace wasn't normal to any degree, it was more of a laboratory than a palace. Filled with doors that led to multiple different room all with a different backlight, to record rooms and storage room contained various tools (Mainly scientific). Going through the very first door, Cassie had still been behind him pushing ahead, she giggled as she shut the door behind them both and presented the dimmed room to him.

"As you may know, because I am the Goddess of Healing I have to be sure there is enough health in the world, a generous balance on the populous. I see to it that minerals are inside of plants when they grow and produce enough to keep themselves healthy as well as give if they are ever needed. I also make sure natural thing, like water and soil, are filled with the nutrients they also need to remain stable."

"So like in hot springs?" She nods,

"Exactly!" Hearing her explanation, Dark Pit found it strikingly resemblant to someone else he knew.

"By what you said it sounds a lot more like Nature Goddess thing," She frowned deep before speaking in a pouty tone.

"I know, I get that a lot and it's difficult to be very different from her, especially when she's so much more loud and impactful than I am…" He looked at her, she shook her head before turning back up with a smile. "But I try and make an appearance whenever I can!" She walked over and grabbed an experiment one of the men in lab coats was working on, "This is new mineral we're working on, it's not very compatible with anything yet so when Viridi makes a new plant we size it and see if it can share its properties with the mineral." She set it back down, Dark Pit chuckled.

"I'm surprised you and her don't fight with how close your responsibilities are," Cassie shrugged,

"I leave her alone, she doesn't bother me. We're fine as long as no one get's too hot headed," She laughed a bit, "Besides, she's all for the "going green" I don't mind, just as long as people, animals and the world are all healthy!" Cassie turned to exit out of the room, Dark Pit followed as she led him into the door right next to it, this room was still dimmed but just a different backlight color, this time a dark orange. "But _this_ is the fun part of my job, medicine!" Her excitement was strange considering what she had just said,

"It's just pills and liquid, what's so exciting about it?" Behind her something exploded causing Dark Pit to jump a bit, Cassie giggled pointing to it behind her.

"Exactly," She turned facing the explosion waving the smoke out of her face, "What happened?" She asked,

"I'm not sure… I think the carbon reacted, it's strange since it's never done this before now." The chemist spoke,

"What'd you do different?" He turned with a devious smile growing on his features,

"I tried turning it into a gas, looks like that caused it to overreact." She smiled the same,

"That's wonderful! Get it not explode like that and we have ourselves a defense mechanism!" The chemist nodded leaning back over the now blackened beaker. Dark Pit was surprised, she was more insane than he initially pictured. She walked back over to him and hummed at his expression, "What? Never seen a reaction before?"

"Of course I have, I've just never seen people so interested in it."

"What kind of world do you live in?"

"A sane one… as far as sane can get." Cassie smiled to him,

"Well the tours not over! Come on, there's a bunch more to show you!"

By the way she moved the tour along, it didn't seem as if she wanted any "outsiders" in any of the labs, mostly Dark Pit stayed behind her and out of the way, she kept him there and she constantly reminded him to stay behind her. But she put it off as "keeping him safe" away from any popping chemicals and whatnot. But their tour was extensive, ranging from the very bottom all the way to the top, over nearly a hundred doors and they arrived at the very top room. It was large and round inside, along the walls were books lined up and above that was a stain glass roof, the colors ranged and the light that shone through illuminated the room in a variety of colors. Getting inside she let him wander the room getting to the back and resting on a rail, her feet kicked as she spoke to him.

"... and this is the Library, we keep all of our studies as well as older books in here." Dark Pit was amazed to see the amount of books as well as the place looking so kept up. "Welp, that's really all I have to show you," She paused, "My daily life in a nutshell; countless experiments of minerals and new abilities I can give to creatures and people to remain healthy and alive." Dark Pit looked in her direction, he walked over and joined her on the railing. The extent of her work was something he didn't even want to understand, it was serious and even he was tired right now and he did nothing but watch! He found himself sympathizing a bit with her,

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" She shrugged,

"Everyone gets tired of everything they do, obviously when things don't work out… but in my case it's just because I don't think my work is paying off any, it's gotten to the point where yeah, sometimes I wish I could just stop." Seeing her depressed like that was strange,

"Stop being all emo," He jumped down from the rail and stood in front of her, "It's bumming me out," She touched the thin scarf which rested by her forearm. "Look, you said you wanted to stop right?" She nodded,

"But, of course, I'm not being serious-"

"I know, but what exactly did you want to do instead?" She stared at him, finding his question a bit intrusive, but she moved past that and spoke.

"I've always wanted to see how my work is in the real world…"

"What?" She blushed embarrassed by her response,

"I mean like, really getting to see it with my own eyes, the only thing I can do is replicate it but never see out exactly it is suppose to work. Like in real time."

"Wait a second… you do all this work and don't even see how it actually goes?" She shook her head,

"Of course not! I can't leave on my own so there's no actual way for me to get down there, plus my second in command Wizard explained to me that it was better that way, he said the world below wouldn't understand something like a goddess," He nodded,

"Well it's not wrong there, but he is a bit off when it comes it… I mean, if you just go in forest and hills or whatever people will put it off as like they were hallucinating or some kind of myth that they'll write or tell to their kids or something." He paused, "Besides, who cares if anyone sees you, all you have to do is be sure they're not crazy." She looked down,

"Crazy is part of the reason why I exist," She got up, "But if you're willing to take me out I don't think it'd would be in my best interest to turn you down." He smirked a bit, "But how do you expect to get us anywhere? You came here looking for the power of flight which means you have no means of flying at all." He nods,

"I know that, but we do have a Goddess here," She stared at him,

"First you want the complete package now you just want half? You really need to be more decisive," He stared at her, "But… I'll give it to you," She was oddly easy to convince, but he wasn't complaining and nodded to her. She went behind him and touched his wings, as she did this he felt a heat in his back, from where her hands touched to the very tips of his wings it reached until that was all he could feel. She moved from his back, "There, all set," Without any warning he flew up into the air, Cassie threw her head up seeing him hover above her, she lost sight of him before she suddenly felt arms at her back, she grabbed onto Dark Pit and held tightly as she was lifted into the air and out of the palace.

They flew aimlessly for awhile, Dark Pit didn't have the first clew on where to take her so he was just hoping the direction he was going in would lead him to a good enough location. He could see Cassie in his arms, she looked over his shoulder making noises every time they passed something of great height, she moved a bit to speak to him.

"I'm not sure if my heart is beating like this because I'm scared you'll drop me or because this is amazing!"

"Likely the latter," She giggled a bit, Dark Pit decided to let her stand on her own for a bit, he started to descend and found a decently empty area before he started to land. He touched down first before letting her feet find the ground, once they did she pushed off him and gathered herself in front of him. It was nearly as if it was her first time seeing _anything_ outside the palace, her hands reached down to touch the grass below her, she came back up and turned to him.

"I-I can't believe it…"

"What?"

"This… I mean all of this!" She walked over to a tree and touched it breaking a piece of bark off, "This is what I do everyday but I've never noticed how beautiful it is until now." She touched the tree once more almost as if she were apologizing to it before kicking the dirt at her feet up.

"You should really be careful around here," She hummed as she was about to speak she yelped and started kicking her feet wildly, Dark Pit went over and grabbed her stopping her from moving around any further, "Stop," She did as he said before he dropped to his knees and removed a worm from her leg, he tossed it off somewhere and it crawled away from the pair.

"Oh… it was just a worm," Dark Pit found himself laughing, she blushed at this. "What's so funny?"

"You, your work on making "defense mechanisms" but you're scared of a little worm?" She crossed her arms,

"I've never been fans of bugs, even though I do care for their life, I usually leave bugs in the care of my head wizard."

"So much for the experience huh?" She looked to him,

"I know there has to be something you're afraid of," He scoffed turning his head away from her,

"Yeah sure, if you wanna see what it is go and find the pit of Hades that'd be easier to find." Cassie giggled a bit,

"You're scared of something I just know it," She walked off a bit, "Still, bug infested or not, I can't believe the work Viridi must deal with to keep everything so vibrant green… Now I can see why she must take things so seriously." She giggled while Dark Pit made his way over to rest on a tree,

"She's still crazy," Cassie faced him,

"Now I think I remember you," Dark Pit hummed, "When Palutena and Pit came to visit me one day they were telling me about a Mirror of Truth, and that it created a complete mirror image of Pit, I didn't believe it at first…" She paused, "I still kind of don't even now." Dark Pit was a bit confused by her statement, but she moved on by walking further away from him into the forest.

"Hey, don't go to far, I'm not dealing with a dead girl," He heard her laughed before he found her in front of a hot spring. "There's one here…?" He wasn't expecting that he'd actually find one, but seeing it he was somewhat shocked.

"So warm~!" Cassie's hand rested over it she touched the water letting it run over her hands before she lifted a bit in her hands, "Man, I wish a brought something so I can take it back," Dark Pit crouched next to her,

"What for?"

"So I can congratulate the wizard in charge of this beautiful creation!" He nodded,

"You test a lot of their experiments don't you?"

"Yep! Taste, reactions to skin, smells and a few other things."

"You eat failed experiments yet you were lighter than a piece of paper," She stood up,

"First; never comment on a woman's weight, even if it just to tell them their light, and second; of course! We have no weight, not even you until you're on earth. I'd assume I'd be the same but I don't really care." Dark Pit rose as well,

"Well it'll be a big problem if I can't lift you," She shrugged

"You should have been worried about that before then,"

"You should too, you did give _me_ the Power of Flight, so I can just leave you here," She looked to him, she shut her eyes.

"I don't care," She turned back to the hot spring,

"What?"

"I don't care… I have a familiar thought of people telling me things like that, I'm not sure but when you said it, it sounded pretty familiar. That was just the thought that popped up, so I said it," Dark Pit looked at her back, he didn't know what she was talking about, but she sounded pretty serious. Dark Pit crouched again,

"... If you want I could just take you back to this place," She hummed looking to his side face, "I mean to get a sample for you to take back, you know," Cassie hadn't spoke for a moment, but she smiled before nodding.

"Well thank you!" Dark Pit remained silent, she giggled before letting out a small sigh, "We should go and see other places!"

"You know this power will only work for five minutes right? We pretty much wasted the time just getting here," She nods,

"I know, but it doesn't matter,"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!" She walked to his backside,

"Hold still," She spoke softly, Dark Pit reluctantly listened to her as once more he felt her hands on his wings. The same feeling of warmth overwhelmed him, this time his whole body felt hot and feeling her hands pull away it disappeared as well. "There!" Dark Pit turned to face her,

"What'd you do?" She smiled,

"Since you showed me this beautiful place, offered to help me _and_ listened to me when I told you not to hurt Mika I wanna give you something…" She looked off, "But of course there's nothing really to give you, so I decided it was alright if you got the Power of Flight from me," Dark Pit started at her, she smiled putting her hands behind her back, "So now you can fly for however long you want!" Dark Pit was baffled, he couldn't even speak hearing her words. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting to get it somehow, but for her to just hand it over like candy? Dark Pit regained his senses,

"There's no catch or anything? Not like I'll be your slave forever kind of thing?" She shook her head,

"I have no need for anything you're good at, I'm essentially a scientist, I'm no warrior so why would I need one protecting me?" He shrugged to her, she smiled, "Just take it and don't question it okay?" He felt himself smile a bit,

"You're right, but I really don't wanna have to owe you anything," Once more he grabbed her waist and started to ascend in the air, having the newfound power on his own felt astounding, Cassie held onto him tight as he lifted them past the trees and back up into the sky once more.

"Keep doing that and you won't be able to fly anymore!" He chuckled to her panicked voice,

"I'll try and be more gentle next time," As they flew up in the air Dark Pit had yet to notice Cassie's expression change. As she held on him her face was calm and relaxed, she shut her eyes and put her face near his chest relishing in his sent. It was the one of the very few things that stopped her thoughts, where she could just relax and have her mind settle.


	3. Chapter 3

They had made good time, it was late now, but Cassie was fine with the night. Getting back into the library, Dark Pit set her down first before dropping himself, Cassie was in front of him and she spun to the middle of the room giggling all the while she did so. Dark Pit watched her as she came to a halt and faced him,

"What's wrong with you?" She smiled walking closer to him,

"You may disagree with me, but I have another friend!"

"What makes you think we're friends?" She shrugged,

"I don't know, I just think we are and I like how it sounds too! Plus it's kind of like my thanks to you Kuro."

"Kuro?"

"Yeah, Palutena and Pit call you Pittoo, it's clever but I don't like it. So I wanna call you Kuro, since everything about you is dark and all."

"Weirdo…" She giggled, but soon she stopped and turned a bit more serious,

"Also, something else that's kind of important…" Her face was somewhat red now, but he had a hard time telling if it was embarrassment or frustration by her expression. "You've been around Palutena, Viridi _and_ Phosphora?" Dark Pit nodded,

"And Pandora," She made a face turning her face away from him, she started to mumble something inaudible, but suddenly she turned back with a smile.

"I hope this isn't asking too much, but would you be interested in coming back here?" He thought for a moment, _Those morons said I had to be her friend for her to keep this on me, guess I don't really have a choice anymore._ He nodded, "Great! Just come back the same way you did today and I shouldn't be too busy tomorrow, I really just wanna see how the Power of Flight works after I've granted it onto someone, it'd be really, really useful to know so we can record it." She started mumbling after that, he stopped her midway.

"Whatever, but answer this then," She hummed, "I thought you were too busy for friends?" She blushed a bit, her face was red before she turned her back to him,

"I-I'll allow some free time for you… but it's really only because of my Power of Flight." She tried to keep herself as calm as possible while speaking, it must have worked as Dark Pit accepted her answer.

"Then I'll be back tomorrow," She turned back to him with a bright smile that nearly took him off guard,

"Alright! See you, Kuro!" She left first leaving Dark Pit in the library alone. After seeing her leave he let out a breath, she was a lot to handle all at once but he couldn't say he was particularly upset by that. He let his head go back to normal and found himself eager to use his power now. Leaving out of the palace he need to be sure Palutena and Pit would leave him alone from now on.

* * *

Luckily, the pair of goddess and guard had been out doing whatever they were doing at this hour in the night. Dark Pit found it odd they were out this late but then again nearly everything they did was odd in some way. He flew down and sunk up behind Pit scaring him into tripping over his own two feet. Dark Pit chuckled to his embarrassment as Pit got to his feet,

"So this is a hero? Glad I'm not one then," Pit got in his face,

"S-shut it Pittoo, what are you doing here anyways?" Palutena interjected excitedly,

"Did things go over smoothly with Cassie?" Dark Pit looked up,

"That's what I came here for, so you two can leave me alone from now on." They both gasped,

"Really? You're friends now?" Pit asked loudly,

"It was actually pretty easy, you guys think too lightly of her, she's not as naive as you lead me to believe." Palutena spoke up,

"You just haven't seen the things I was talking about," He scoffed,

"I think I saw more than you two ever could hope to see," Pit spoke up,

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, outside of being forced to see the _entirety_ of her palace I now also got what I came for in the first place." Dark Pit went into the air, Pit was shocked as well as Palutena as they watched him, he went back down in front of Pit as he continued to stare in amazement. "You too seem surprised. What, you didn't think little miss naive wouldn't give it to me?" Using her term against her Palutena remained speechless. Dark Pit was concerned for how long Pit had been silent. "What's wrong with you two?" Pit finally spoke up.

"No way you got it…" Pit shook his head, "You must have tricked her or something!" Pit grabbed his shoulder, Dark Pit pushed him off,

"There's no point in trying to trick her. Like I said; she's a lot smarter than you two give her credit for. I figured it'd be dealing with an idiot but instead I got the Riddler." Palutena spoke,

"Pittoo, she gave it to you _willingly_?" He nodded,

"She may not be naive but she's easy to push over," Palutena found herself overthinking it a bit, she wanted to believe what he was saying but there'd be no way for her to ask Cassie herself until the morning.

"What's the issue?"

"The problem is with you and that power!" He chuckled,

"If it worries you that much I can just leave and let you-"

"That's not it. It's about Cassie…" She paused, "I didn't tell you this because I didn't think it would ever happen, you're a bit unbearable so I believed Cassie to think the same." Dark Pit wanted to just leave after she said that but he stayed and listened to her, "Cassie's Power of Flight is something rare, not for the fact that she can replicate it or anything but because Cassie would _never ever_ give it out."

"Yet, she did," Dark Pit spoke,

"I know, but she's told me the reason she didn't give it to Pit… sorry about this Pit, it because she didn't love him," Pit made a sound,

"What? You didn't tell me that! You said it was because she ran out and needed something else to make it!" Palutena giggled, Dark Pit cut them short,

"Love? You mean as in-" Palutena nodded,

"Yes, I mean love as if lovey-dovey." Dark Pit stood still, hearing that he didn't believe it, with how she acted it was hard for him to believe she could love anything that she didn't make or govern over. But she loved him? Pit's voice entered again,

"But wait, doesn't that mean she could just take it away from him if he doesn't love her back?" Palutena nodded,

"Cassie explained it to me like this; as long as she feels like she can trust the person who has the power it's all theirs, but when she starts to feel weary of that the person has the potential to reject her completely she sinks into a kind of depression and makes sure the person doesn't have what they wanted. Almost like spite in a sense." As much as Pit barely knew what that meant, he did know one thing.

"You aren't thinking of telling Cassie are you?" Dark Pit looked to him,

"Of course I am! If she loves me then it means if she doesn't like something I do she can just get rid of it! I'd rather learn how to handle not having it than have it and it suddenly be gone when I need it most."

"You can't!"

"And why not?" Dark Pit moved closer in his face,

"Lady Palutena just said; if Cassie gets rejected she could go into depression-"

"A type of depression," Palutena corrected, Pit continued.

"Cassie's fun, and I like being able to have the things she does, so you go and make her upset she'll stop working and that means everything will be all messed up because of you!"

"It's not like she cares for you that much anyways. She was pissed at the fact that you guys underestimate her and tell her things that make her feel less than nothing… as for the rest of the world." He paused, "Maybe if you guys actually listened to her you'd know she cares too much for the world to let her own emotions get in the way," They both stayed quiet, Dark Pit turned his back to them, "Unless you two are thinking to take me down, stay out of my way." With that he took off...

 _ **A few minutes back…**_

Cassie found herself staring out into the night sky, she stayed up late like this often, but just looking out into the sky was something she didn't want to spend her time doing. But at the moment-

"I can't stop thinking about it…" She touched her cheeks noticing they were a bit warm, she knew this meant; she was experiencing something she typically never did. _Love_. An abstract emotion that could barely be explained with science alone, but she did enjoy having the feeling. Her smiled turned down, but she didn't want to get her hopes up, she knew likely Dark Pit care only for the Power of Flight and nothing more, so she was going to try using that as he leverage against him… just to see him. She knew if she didn't he disappear. She closed her eyes, "Just for a little bit, then I'll give up on you, Kuro."

"Oh~ what do we have here? Looks like Miss Science has found the one _true_ mystery of the universe… love~!" Hearing the voice Cassie stepped back and saw the horrible sight of Hades. Cassie kept herself calm under his gaze, she knew he was a manipulator who knew how to make people mad, but he wouldn't get it over on her.

"You say love when I say an experimental interest, if that just so happens to look like love then I'm really sorry to tell you; it won't be fun to watch." Hades chuckled, she continued, "But what brings you here?" In all honestly, as long as Hades kept to himself and let her people and island out of his deeds she didn't mind a talk with him here and there.

"I can't just want to visit my favorite little experimenter?" She looked to him, "Alright fine, if it's business you want you'll get it; I am a man who is busy all the time, much like yourself. So I have something to offer you in place for some I need _desperately_." Cassie continued her staring at him,

"What do you have to give me?" He smiled to her,

"Always with me first?" He let out a sight, "Oh well," He leaned down and his hand opened up, Cassie stepped back knowing he'd try something if she didn't, but in his palm she saw something gleaming. "You can have these three in turn for something I need from you," Cassie leaned up to see what it was and her hand went up to her mouth.

"W-where did you get these?" Hades spoke up,

"Where else? They come easy where I reign," Cassie stared at him, she gave up her pride for the moment and sighed,

"What do you want?" He got closer,

"Tell me you have what I want and these are yours," He paused the gems turned to dust and Cassie found herself stepping back trying to get away from Hades' hand, she felt herself hit something as she fumbled around, soon something wrapped around her.

"Arug! Let go of me!" She struggled as an underworld monster held her tightly, Hades' chuckled loudly having her lifted to his height.

"You fool! You fall for anything that appeals to you don't you?" She spoke nothing, Hades chuckled, "Even that little brat Pittoo," Cassie felt herself blushing.

"What does it matter I have anything with him?"

"That exactly. Now come along, I have a lot to still finish up." Despite her struggles, Cassie was taken from her palace not knowing what awaited her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Present…**_

Dark Pit had left the pair more pissed then he was when he arrived. Cassie had done nothing that indicated her interest in him, especially since most of what she did toward him was more on rude side anyways. He thought it was strange though, but what bothered him most was that he was more concerned over the fact that Cassie _didn't_ exactly show or tell him in anyway the she liked him. He didn't know why it bothered him in the way it did, but he put it of as; having her power meant she'd love him forever... he'd rather her have it back. Getting to her palace, it wasn't the same; no annoying people talking loudly about him or anything really, it was actually quite. He didn't even see Mika anywhere in front of the palace, she must have moved but he ignored that and went inside the palace finding it to be in near havoc. Wizards were everywhere and everyone was talking to one another in hushed tones or loud panicked voiced, Dark Pit was somewhat lost in the commotion but he made his way through the group and pulled one of them aside,

"What are you doing?" The wizard yelled to him,

"Where's your goddess?" Everyone stopped,

"Fool… if we knew we wouldn't even let you near her!"

"What?" The wizard looked to him, it was something Dark Pit hadn't noticed until now, but the one he had pulled aside had a striking resemblance to Cassie, but he didn't have much time to question that as the wizard spoke up once more,

"She's gone, none of this happened until you got here," He put his hand over his face in distress, "We don't even know who took her, where, or why they did it… I knew leaving her alone was a bad idea." Dark pit spoke up,

"First of all, whatever happened to her has nothing to do with me. I came here to rid myself of her power so we could go our separate ways and never be bothered with one another,"

"Really? Well all the better for you to be here then…" The wizard's sarcasm was noted as he walked off through the crowd of people, Dark Pit followed behind him.

"There's no way she just dissapeared,"

"Yes, she was kidnapped, it doesn't take genius to know that!"

"But it does take a genius to try and do something, you all are you sitting here like ducks and you think yelling at me will slove the problem?" The wizard turned,

"Then what do you think? You were the one coming here just to break her heart and cause even more issues!" He touched his forehead, "She was right…"

"Let me find her then,"

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"You all aren't doing anything and if something happens to her this power of mine will disappear anyways, I'm just saying I'd rather me deal with her then someone take something from me," The wizard mumbled under his breath,

"Angels, the lot of you are the strangest beings I've encountered…" He sighed "Then come with me, there's not a lot of fighters in us but we can give you something to at least help out," He dismissed everyone else and they all scattered from the room, Dark Pit assumed he must have been pretty high up on the food chain from that. Following him, the wizard let him into a room that was well lit and shut the door,

"If you are just doing this for some trick you're going to pull don't think we won't-"

"Hunt me down and kill me, yeah that line's a bit overplayed," The wizard sighed,

"Call me Ren, I'm the second in command of Cassie's and it is beyond anything else that she is returned here safely."

"Where was she?"

"The library, she hadn't let since you two went up there,"

"Then maybe she wasn't kidnapped, maybe she just took a joy ride,"

"This isn't a joke, she has no means of getting out of the place nor did she ever once think about doing it, plus anything related to transportation is heavily protected by my rules to never let her do something rebellious." He paused, "There's just nothing I can think that anyone could have used on her to trick her like this…" Dark Pit noticed the serious distress in Ren, he was a bit concerned that he'd take it too seriously and give up due to frustration.

"Look, what's got you so wound up?" Ren looked up, "There's no way that stubborn girl would ever die and on top of that even you would agree with me when I say she can handle herself pretty well." Ren stared at him listening to his words. "Look, are you sure there's _nothing_ that she wouldn't fall for? I don't know her that well but I can tell there would be a few things she'll do anything to get her hands on and would give anything for." Ren knew that as well, but he didn't think anyone else could, let alone know that Cassie wanted it. He spoke anyways,

"Gemstones... for a while now she's been looking a few of them,"

"Why?"

"She believes they may have been tied to her family,"

"I didn't think Gods and Goddess had a family like that,"

"... She believes so, she thinks she was a human before being reborn as a goddess…" It didn't seem as if he was denying it, he went on. "After a bit of exploring we found out that whatever family she could have been tied to had gemstones, her parents spent sums of money just to have them in order to give to their children, as a gift so to say they were never alone and since stones nearly last forever, it was something Cassie knew she could find if she tried hard enough. But she believed _any_ stone would connect her to her family." He scoffed, "She had no clue yet she still wanted to find them." Dark Pit, consumed by the story, suddenly spoke up.

"You're suppose to protect her, why didn't you just tell her it was impossible?" Ren's head remained down,

"The same reason why you're face was dejected upon saying you were going to "go your separate ways". It's hard to hide true emotion," Dark Pit stared at him, "You mean to tell me you could have the guts to ruin a happily content girl like Cassie?" He knew answering was going to lead him down a strange path but he nodded anyways,

"Better than lying," Ren stared at him, his head went back down and he started chuckling.

"There's only a few places that could harvest gemstones good enough for her taste, tell me you'll help us in exploring them."

"I wouldn't be here otherwise."

* * *

Dark Pit and Ren had narrowed down ideas of who and where exactly she could have been taken, they decided to split their results and if all else failed they'd meet back up and try other plans. Dark Pit had tried two of locations, those being a very active volcano land mass and under the ocean, of course he didn't search them too thoroughly he just found whoever was mainly in charge and made sure they didn't have her. Now he was headed to his third location which was his last, he noticed Ren made no effort in finding him so he must have come up short as well, but taking off, Dark Pit was soon knocked out of the air by none other than Pit himself. They crashed down on a small hill.

"Ow…" Dark Pit got up and went over to him,

"Pittoo! Wait a second!" He stopped midway,

"What do you two want?" Pit got to his feet and spoke,

"We found Cassie!" Hearing that Dark Pit felt a bit of relief, but he kept his face the same.

"But you didn't save her?"

"No, we figured we might need your help."

"Who has her?" He asked impatiently.

"Hades," Pit spoke, "He sent a Underworld Monster to find us, it told us that Hades had taken Cassie and that we need to go and save her!"

"Then why are here?" Palutena answered,

"Because, we have reason to believe it's a trap."

"I mean really, come on, who does that? Send out a messenger that tells us _exactly_ who we're looking for and where to find them. I smell trap!"

"I smell idiot too. What does he have to gain by taking you or me?"

"That's what I want to know," Palutena spoke,

"I say we just go in and if he gets one of us the other can be ready to jump in. We're not bargaining chips, he has nothing on us," Hearing that the both of them looked to one another, "What?"

"He _does_ have something on us; Cassie!" Pit yelled,

"I know he does, but it doesn't make any sense to think that whatever reason he has Cassie for that he'd use that against us." Pit was a bit confused, Palutena made a noise,

"Oh, that's right, you and Cassie being friends isn't really know yet, so he doesn't have a reason to think anything of you if you march in there!" Dark Pit nodded, Pit looked off embarrassed by his comment.

"S-still, I-I think Hades has a plan for her and I think he's going to use Cassie against us!" Dark Pit scoffed

"Think what you will, I'm going." Dark Pit moved to fly off,

"Now just a second, Pittoo, we're all going, _together,_ " He rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, just hurry up then,"

* * *

It was almost as if Pit jinxed them. Arriving in the Realm of Hades, they found themselves easily surrounded and soon they were captured. Pit chuckled to Dark Pit as they were descending inside of a cage,

"I blame you,"

"Me! What for?"

"Boys, this really isn't the time to be doing this," Palutena tried to keep the situation was contained as possible, upon her voice another one spoke up.

"Just like a good mother; keeping the kids in check!" Both angels looked out seeing the dark figure of Hades,

"No time for small talk; give back Cassie!" Palutena spoke, Hades hummed and in front of them came up Cassie in a cage, feeling the pull of the chain Cassie grunted.

"You could be a bit gentler!"

"Cassie!" Dark Pit didn't even notice he has been worried until his voice came out yelling her name. Seeing them both, Cassie was both relieved as well as concerned as to why they were here. She got up yelling out to them.

"You guys shouldn't be here!"

"Why? What did Hades say!" Hades spoke for her,

"Nothing, really you can even ask her," Cassie nodded agreeing with his statement,

"I just don't want any of you hurt… Hades just leave them out of this!" He got close to her cage,

"But why? They're a much needed part of my plan!" Hades chuckled stopping anyone from speaking, "I mean, at least they were," Hades grabbed her cage and pulled it higher causing her to groan in discomfort.

"Let her go!" Both Dark Pit and Pit yelled out. Cassie, no matter how worried she was, found herself smiling hearing the concern of Dark Pit. Hades chuckled seeing this,

"They were a part of my plan, but after hearing Pittoey, I don't think this can work anymore."

"What?" Dark Pit spoke,

"Leave Kuro out of this! If I say anything it'd have to be you sure have an odd fascination with him, something you wanna tell us Hades?" Her confidence was soon shook at his words,

"I do have something to say; my plan won't work because I thought Pittoey loved you. Looks like I was wrong as he only cares about that power you gave him!" He paused, "It's the only reason he's here right now as a matter of fact." Dark Pit growled,

"You don't know anything!" Pit yelled out,

"Oh don't I? Then why don't ask ask Pittoey himself, come on, if you're not just here for your power then what else could it be?" Cassie looked out at him, eager to hear _anything_ he'd say about her. Dark Pit couldn't lie, in the same instance he wanted to say he _did_ care for her, the signs were pretty obvious; he was risking his life… but, he put that off as concerned over his power of flight, he was here right now concerned over getting her out of the cage… then again the same thing. He shook his head unable to say anything else,

"Come on!" Pit pulled his shoulder,

"Oh, Pittoo…" Palutena's somber voice went soft, Dark Pit pushed him off.

"I don't have anything to say!" Hearing his loud declaration, Cassie found herself believing both him and Hades. As she's said before she didn't have hope for it. They barely knew each other and even in that time she knew she'd be stupid enough to fall for something as pointless as love.

"An abstract thought… incapable of ever being proven…" Cassie mumbled as she pulled away from the cage bars,

"I'll listen to you, have something to say?" Hades' voice was getting more and more annoying as Cassie listened to it,

"Shut it already…" Everyone looked to her, "Everyone, just leave me alone… Hades got what he wanted, Kuro did and Palutena and Pit can say they helped out…" Cassie shook her head as she moved more toward the back of the cage.

"Cassie we-"

"What? Palutena there's nothing and that perfect nature of yours that will never change my mind about how you guys are… but I'm the person who should be the most upset, I fell for it and I know I shouldn't have." She paused as she stopped and rose her hand up in the air, with this Dark Pit felt his power leaving his wings.

"Oh no!" Palutena spoke,

"Cassie, it's alright! Hades is just tricking you Pittoo does care!" Her hand went back down and all of the power was gone,

"That what I'd like to believe too…" They were about to speak when Hades cut them all off with his clapping.

"Goody! You did fantastic, Cassie! Now these two can suffer the same pain you have!" She shrugged,

"See if I care…"

"Cassie!" Hearing Dark Pit voice Cassie moved to sit on her knees in the cage her back facing them,

"She doesn't want to talk, don't worry I'll handle that!" With a snap of his fingers, the cage started to come loose from it's hold and descended into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The pair of angels hadn't been too hurt, despite the crash they sustained. Palutena was relieved to see they were alright and spoke to them both.

"Are you two alright?" Pit nodded to her,

"I am at least," Dark Pit didn't speak. Pit had begun to have enough with his silent treatment he had been giving them, he went over to him and grabbed him by his collar. "The least you could do is answer lady Palutena!"

"Get off me!" Dark Pit pushed him off letting him fall to the ground,

"Oh, will you two stop fighting!" Pit stood up,

"I wouldn't have to if he hadn't messed this up! All you had to do was see how great Cassie can actually be and just like her!"

"Now, Pit, you know that wouldn't have fixed anything!"

"I know, but it could have given Cassie at least a little bit of reassurance, then Hades' plan wouldn't have worked!"

"You keeping talking about a plan, what do you think he's trying to do! Cassie taking away my power isn't something I think he cares happened!" Pit growled and lunged at him,

"It's not your power!" Dark Pit pushed him aside,

"It was!"

"No, it was Cassie's this whole time!" Dark Pit stayed there,

"Don't you think I know that!" Palutena spoke up trying to keep them both calm,

"Boys, none of that matters right now, what does it do getting Cassie back and out of Hades' hands." Dark Pit scoffed,

"He probably knows he can take advantage of her, just like you two." Dark Pit spoke,

"Huh?"

"That's probably the only reason he took her and did that…"

"You mean he's planning on using her?" Dark Pit cringed hearing the words, only knowing Cassie for a short time, he could tell by how she spoke about everyone. That most people took her nature for granted. Even Palutena and Pit were guilty,

"Yeah… likely." Pit sighed,

"Well if you knew that then why didn't you say anything then?"

"Why would I lie?"

"You just would! If it meant saving her life then who cares!" Dark Pit got in his face,

"Unlike you I don't want to lie to her face like that."

"You sure didn't have an issue with using her like how you did,"

"If I used her I wouldn't even be here!"

"So that means you do care for her?" Dark Pit looked up,

"We're wasting time talking about something pointless like this."

"This might be the only way to save her, Pitto, and you know it." He growled knowing she was right, Palutena continued. "If we want her out of here, the only way is to at least fake the fact that you like her. She may not give back the Power of Flight but she'll be cooperative with us enough to get out of here."

"No." Pit gave up at Dark Pit's declaration,

"Lady Palutena, he'll never understand it! We should just go and save her ourselves!" Palutena sighed hoping Dark Pit would intervene, but when he didn't, she agreed.

"Alright, let's get moving Pit." Hearing him walk off, Dark Pit knew what he was saying had to have some meaning behind it. But what was it and why was he thinking this? Those thoughts suddenly flooded his head when a flash of the loss of Cassie's smile went through his head.

"... Her smile…" Pit hummed thinking he had said something rude, "Her smile is the one thing I never wanted to see go away. She was smiling, while we were together, even while she was upset. She kept a smile and always had it. I'll be sure to get it back," Palutena found herself smiling at his resolve, Pit looked to him before letting out a sigh,

"You should really lead with that next time, Pittoo,"

"Shut it faker,"

"Really? We're still on that?" Palutena smiled,

"So this means you actually love her?" Dark Pit stayed quiet, "Oh come on, it's just one time, I'll let you insult Pit."

"Lady Palutena!" She giggled,

"I'm only kidding, Pit, relax." She moved on, "But we don't have a lot of choices here, but our options are dangerous, are you two sure you're ready for this?" Pit smiled while Dark Pit broke apart his blade,

"Of course!"

* * *

Going along, they found themselves in a type of dungeon. Palutena explained where it was and that the only way they'd get back to Cassie was by going up. In doing so, Dark Pit wondered if he had _any_ of her power of flight left inside of him. If worse came he wanted to at least have a way of getting out of the place that didn't require another person, he wasn't too sure of it, but he didn't want to have to be right at the wrong moment.

"Hey, what's that?" Pit spoke getting his attention as they both stopped and looked out seeing a large sized object in front of them, whatever it was had it's back turned to them. So making it out wasn't much of an option. Palutena could see it,

"Oh… it's Mika!" Palutena explained,

"What? How did she get here?"

"You guys know that fur ball too?"

"Of course, we first met her when she fell asleep on Pit!" He blushed a bit,

"Really?"

"Focus on the big picture here, she's coming right for us!" Seeing that he was right, they both moved out of the way letting Mika ram her head into a wall behind them, she was unsteady for a moment letting them get a plan going. Dark Pit knew Mika was going to take some time, Pit and Palutena were alright enough to go and at least be sure Cassie was alright,

"You guys go up ahead," Dark Pit declared,

"What no way! Mika may be cute but she can be really dangerous when she wants to be!" Pit explained,

"I'm not even sure how she could have gotten here in the first place." Palutena questioned,

"I think I have a pretty good idea, but there's no point if I'm wrong. You guys just make sure Hades isn't around Cassie anymore." As much as they wanted to argue, they also didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Go Pit,"

"But Lady Palutena-!"

"Don't worry, Dark Pit knows _not_ to harm Mika and if he's sure about this we should leave him too it," Pit couldn't disagree with her and soon he gave in and started running off.

"I won't wait for you!" Dark Pit chuckled,

"Same here," Mika turned around and let out a loud roar shaking the ground he was standing on, he didn't even notice that she had stopped and started charging for them once more. "Forget him! Focus on your real issue, fur ball!" Dark Pit had managed to divert her attention over to him, her ear twitching to each word he let out, this allowed Pit to escape. Mika's eyes were red something that was strange for the enlarged plush toy. "What wrong with you?" He yelled out as he jumped up avoiding her head bash once more. He knew her hitting her head likely wasn't going to do anything, as it was a stuffed animal, so he had to think about doing something else to get her to calm down. Mika had begun kicking boulders in his direction, he was nearly crushed by them as he moved to run off and hide to think to himself for a moment. He figured he was getting way over his head on this one, he took a small breath and upon releasing it Mika was already close by, he moved out of the way as Mika destroyed another foundation. For a creature of it's size it sure was fast. Dark Pit tried to move to higher ground to avoid her, but hearing him land, Mika jumped up and kicked the foundation he was standing on, it begun to crumble beneath him.

"Give me a break!" Dark Pit rolled over and tried to stand up, scraping his arms and legs he ignored it and kept moving hiding once more. This time he kept himself silent as he noticed Mika only reacted to sound, he knew he likely wasn't going to get around this one as the place was a cave, there'd be no way he was going to get out of this one without a few problems. He looked to the roof, _No, I won't ask for their help…_ Dark Pit calmed himself before moving his head and seeing Mika sniffing at the ground. He knew she'd find him eventually since she likely knew what he smelled like already, it was just a matter of time…

Mika picked up on his sent and started moving in that direction. Dark Pit tossed out one half of his blade as he jumped out opposite it. Mika was confused and instead went after the blade only to be confused when she smelled nothing there, Dark Pit ran up her back causing her to let out another roar and started tossing her body around wildly. Dark Pit held on to her thick fur as she tried to get him off her,

"That's it Puffball, I don't care who you belong to, I'll rip you to shreds!" He stuck the other half of his blade into her back getting on response from the creature, he wasn't confused knowing that likely it wouldn't have worked anyways. But he was at least hoping for her to overreact and stop her rampaging, even for a second. Dark Pit moved up as she hit her head against more walls, tossing him up her body more. He held onto her and tried cutting her open. This failed when she threw her body up knocking him back, he fell slamming his back against the ground, Mika turned as a her shadow grew over his body, her paw came up. Dark Pit looked over seeing his blade and tried to move when her hand started to come down. Dark Pit was waiting for the impact of her paw on his body but the shadow hadn't moved, when he looked over her paw came down near him and she turned around moving away from him.

"What?" Dark Pit sat up when a voice started speaking,

"For someone who wanted to save Cassie you sure aren't too concerned over destroying her things," As the voice got closer the rumbling of Mika's footsteps stopped, "You alright?" Ren's hand outstretched in front of him. He took it and got to his feet ignoring the pain of his body,

"How are you here?" Ren looked to Mika,

"I had Mika bring me, after you, Goddess Palutena and Chief Pit all left for this place. I knew you had yet to inform me of your findings, so I assumed they were futile and went to the last place we agreed on, I just didn't think you guys had found the place yet, looks like I was wrong." Dark Pit sighed,

"I was told on the spot,"

"And I can understand that, but what I can't understand is your lack of thinking to also inform me. Mika could have killed you and you very well know she could have. If you'd have told me you were coming here I wouldn't have let Mika run wild like this."

"You sent her on this killing rampage?"

"Of course! This was the only way to locate Cassie, Mika is very connected to Cassie, ever since she was a child she's had Mika, she is the only one who can locate her with no prior information of her location… But something must have disturbed Cassie as Mika begun ignoring that and started destroying the place." Dark Pit looked off, "What?" He sighed,

"...We found her already and I think I'm the reason why Mika might have started to act this way." Ren stared at him,

"You mean she found out you're hiding your love for her?"

"Hey, I'm not hiding anything!"

"I'm sure you remember what I told you before; that emotions don't lie. But anyways, if Cassie thinks you don't care for her it also means she's likely taken away your power of flight," He nods,

"She took away hers," Ren blinked, "It was her power to take away." Ren smiled a bit,

"You know, all of this could have been avoided-"

"I know, if I had just said I liked her, but I won't lie to her."

"I'm happy to hear, but that's not what I was going to say." He paused, "I mean it could have been avoided because I knew exactly where those gemstones could have been recovered from and I could have told Cassie she _did_ have a family." Dark Pit was a bit confused, "I feel you should know this so you can be sure she's happy with the friends who want to support her regardless of her distant and cold nature."

"You said you didn't really know before,"

"Of course it was a lie, I wouldn't tell a ill advised stranger sensitive information such as this," Ren looked to him, "But I believe if you and you alone know this it may help you to help Cassie get over her smaller emotions and see the bigger picture." He dug around in the pocket of his lab coat, "I'll keep this brief, Cassie did have a family, when she was born she was born on earth and she was born as a twin, I am her older brother." Dark Pit stared at him, the relay of information was suddenly as it was unbelievable.

"That doesn't make any sense, you make it seem like two gods just had a child and raised you both on earth. And even if that's true, why now are you two a Goddess and second-in-command?" Ren smiled,

"She took after our mother. We are twins, but Cassie inherited our mother's and father's combined god/goddess genes, I only got half. Our father is only a demi-god." He paused, "But I was fine with keeping her out of the know. She was much happier, as well as much more lively as a goddess, so I kept her happy and hoped that she'd never find out of her roots, but she was much smarter than I originally thought and she found out about the gemstones our mother and father gave us as children, she loved looking at them as a child." Dark Pit watched as he recalled the memory, "But that's over and done with now,"

"How exactly do you remember but Cassie doesn't?" He frowned,

"Cassie passed away on Earth, her death was painful as her illness was attacking her, but we knew she was going to die when she smiled and fell asleep." It seemed Ren was painfully remembering the memory, but he continued on shortly after. "We buried her and almost like a miracle that spot was blessed with nourishment of all kind! All kinds of animals, plant life and even the water that would puddle up was full of nourishment. We knew something had to have been up, so our mother returned here and found her palace taken over by Cassie! She was there making it her own. So our mother came back and explained that her and our father's time was over, so she wanted me to keep her alive and happy as a goddess, she didn't want Cassie to have to remember the effects of her illness and we didn't either, so because of me being a demi-god, our parents told me to just be sure she didn't do anything too crazy and keep herself true." Dark Pit didn't speak, he simply nodded before speaking again,

"... That doesn't still doesn't explain what I'm suppose to do."

"Our lives were destroyed when Cassie took ill on earth. She was given this life as a goddess and the one thing she wishes for the most is the health of others. It's time to give her some healing," Dark Pit sighed, his mouth turned up into a small smile.

"You really want to leave that to the person to be the one who's been making her upset left and right?" He nods,

"There's no one else, so I have to ask you." He got closer and held out what he had pulled from his pocket, "Here, they're sweets, it's the only way to keep Mika calm if Cassie isn't around," he took the satchel, "Feed them to her moderately and she'll take you to Cassie with no hassle." Dark Pit nodded,

"Alright…" Ren watched as he grabbed his blade before mounting Mika and letting the sweets roll down her face to her tongue, Mika took them in her mouth and her face turned back to normal, she let out a much more controlled cry before taking off in the direction of Cassie. Ren hoped she'd be alright, she was his sister and knowing he had to leave her in the hands of someone else was a hard time to pass over, but he was content with the person he had entrusted.

 _ **Past…**_

Hades stayed around Cassie, he moved in front then around her cage as she sat thinking nothing, Hades tapped her cage with a long dark finger as if she were an animal, he let out a sigh.

"Is my dear Cassie regretting her feelings? The feelings towards a certain someone~!" His voice taunted her, Cassie remained unmoving. Hades went to her front, "You still have a crush don't you!"

"I hope this place burns in most holy and painful light possible, horse face," He pulled back,

"At least I'm right, but still, I didn't think ladies used that type of language." Cassie ignored him,

"It's your fault all this happened anyways…" She mumbled,

"Hmm? You'll have to speak up." Her voice rose suddenly,

"I wish all of you just let me alone! I never did anything to anyone, yet I have you, stupid Pit and Palutena… Kuro." She shook her head, "Who just want to use me for whatever reason!" Hades chuckled to her,

"Release those emotions! But there's no point is ruining your… soothing voice." He got close to her cage, "Perhaps you'd like to hear me out on something?" She shut her eyes,

"Does it look like I have a say anymore?" He laughed,

"No, not you don't!" He stood normally and spoke, "You could destroy them! All your petty problems will be solved, mine as well!" Cassie sighed,

"It's not like I was planning on letting _you_ harm them…" He hummed, "I just can't get out of this cage," A smiled turned up on his face,

"But how will you handle Pittoo? You've only just met him haven't you?" She sighed,

"You're not as smart as people give you credit for. Pit _is_ Kuro, their fighting style and weaknesses are all the same, it'd be very easy to take them both down. Palutena is the real problem, it'd just be faster if I mentally broke her down… that'd be easy enough if I rid of Pit. Pit would be the same if he ever becomes a problem… they're all just too easy to work out." She let out a sigh, "You see, unlike you I don't have to resort to petty means like kidnapping and mind games to win my battles." Hades pouted,

"Snarky little girl," His smirk came out once more, "But, this'll be for a great show!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Back with Dark Pit…**_

Mika pushed her way through walls destroying them with her head stopping at every turn, Dark Pit had a difficult time holding onto her but he could at least say; she was very useful. He'd drop the seemingly endless bag of sweets after every second turn, Mika kept herself composed and with the way she was moving, Dark Pit assumed she must have been hot on Cassie's trail now. But as Dark Pit was thinking about what he'd do upon getting to Cassie, he didn't notice Mika letting out a pain filled cry before flames encased her body, she had kicked him off right before all the flames overtook her body, Dark Pit hovered in the air for a bit before he begun to descend down,

"I missed… shoot I can't get the high ground off of her now."

"Hades!" He hummed,

"You shouldn't be too worried about me. I'm the person who hurt the bunny." Hearing that he suddenly felt that his body wasn't falling anymore, before he had time to see what it was, he felt his back hit the top of the roof. Then he heard a voice,

"I'll kill you next… hurting Mika like that, what kind of loser are you, Hades?" Cassie voice was relaxed, she didn't seem too stressed by anything not even having slammed Dark Pit up into the roof. He regained himself while Hades and Cassie began to argue, he fell from the roof and tried to move but he slammed down on his shoulder uptop a large pillar, he stayed there and groaned out. He didn't know exactly what Cassie had done just that whatever it was, hurt more in the front than it did in the back. Dark Pit was still more concerned about Mika hoping that she wasn't too badly hurt by that fire, he leaned over only to see Cassie yelling to Hades, he watched her seeing she was distracted he hoped to grab her to prevent her from moving anymore. He jumped down and as his body approached her, Cassie turned up and tossed up a bottle over her head, it shattered inches above her, he had been falling and the liquid inside was above and below him, in nearly an instant it surrounded him. For a moment he didn't know what had happened, he had been falling and now he was trapped? But it didn't last long,

"Nitrogen's a funny little thing huh?. Now… pop." She timed her voice and in the same moment she covered her face and neck with a the thin veil like material that rested over the front of her dress, where as Dark Pit suddenly felt popping and shards puncture his skin, he continued falling passing Cassie and slamming onto the ground, the shards at his back went in further and he screamed out. Rolling over, he tried to get to his stomach to stop the pain on his back. Dark Pit was lucky, his wings were fine but his back was bloody mess now, he opened his eyes and saw Cassie raising her arms toss something else at him, he rolled out of the way as the same substance crashed and instantly froze before bursting beside him, Cassie clicked her tongue. "It would just be easier on everyone if you just stayed still! I have no intention of killing you," Her voice was dead, not happy, upset or anything. She was just talking. Dark Pit stayed on the ground but moved to get to his knees, he had rolled behind a rock hidden from Cassie, he took small breath before speaking.

"You don't?" Cassie stopped looking around, Dark Pit came out, she blinked before nodding.

"I don't believe in merciless killing, death over all is a natural course that no one has control over… not even me." She paused, "That being said, I do plan on making you experience what I feel, every last one of you," She touched the ground, in the moment Dark Pit got up and ran at her. Cassie pouted before putting her hands up, she dropped to the floor before thrusting her hand out making contact with Dark Pit's stomach, he was stopped abruptly by her movement. He was under the impression she fought with projectiles and figured a close fight would be his advantage, looks like he was wrong. Her palm remained on his stomach, her fingernails dug into him, he groaned looking at the top of her head, she moved up pulling him along with her, "You and Pit think pathetic predictable weapons like this will be your savior? Think again a versatile fighter is the best kind!" She grabbed the blade ignoring the sharpness of it on her palm as she squeezed it, Dark Pit coughed before grabbing it as well,

"Will you calm down! I-I'm trying to talk to you!" She scoffed twisting the blade causing him to follow it and tumble, his grip slipped and he fell to the ground once more pushing the nitrogen crystals more into his back.

"As you can see, I am very calm right now, besides you all have had _plenty_ to say, I think it's time I talked." She held his blade grabbing the handle, she walked over to Dark Pit and stood over him, "I've taken away your flight, you can't leave, yet Pit and Palutena are still here? Is it to save me? What for? It wouldn't mean anything if they thought they were saving me…" She stabbed the blade into his wings, he screamed out.

"Stop!" He tried pulling at her leg, she pulled the blade apart in an attempt to stab at his hand, he pulled back, she scoffed.

"It'd be fine to stop now anyways, you can't do anything against me… why? You were bragging about how no one controls you but it seems I'm pretty in control right now aren't I?" Dark Pit's eyes opened up, he saw the underside of her chin as she spoke, she looked down and their eyes met. "That look is interesting," She pulled the blade out and stuck the other one into his other wings, he had tried to move and she wound up pulling out several darkened feathers. She sighed, "If you wanna be in control, you should have taken control of your life and left me out of it. I didn't ask for friends, I didn't want any, I was fine alone, it's how I've always been and now you all think you know what's best for me?" She shook her head, "I'll let you talk, since you so _desperately_ want to, but you can only answer my question, anything else and I'll make sure those wings never recover." Dark Pit stood at a distance from her, he knew she could do as she said so he didn't think twice of crossing her words, "If I give you the Power of Flight again will you leave?" Dark Pit didn't know what would have been the right answer here; if he spoke yes, he didn't know if that would only further push the idea that she's taken advantage of and make her attack, or if he said no would it put the idea that he cared for her. Dark Pit stared at her, she tilted her head, "No answe-"

"No, I wouldn't," Her eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't, because I wouldn't even be dealing with shards in my back or you stabbing my wings if I just cared for that stupid power anymore!" His voice grew in volume as he spoke to her, Cassie stared at him, her expression was still the same.

"You'd rather me do the worst of what I can to you than just leave right now?"

"Yeah, and if you think it's crazy, I'd agree," She stared at him.

"I find this hard to believe, you seem to be contrasting yourself more than oil and water…" She paused, "You made it very straight that you don't care about me, just the fact that I'm a bit smart and can give you the Power of Flight-"

"Stop saying that! If I cared about that would I be trying to talk to you? No, I'd be here trying to take your insane goddess ridden brain down!" Dark Pit yelled to her, she still had no reaction to him. They stood in silence, he had no weapon and no way to attack her, so he merely stood in anticipation of her next attack. The smallest flinch she would make… Cassie was nearly on the verge of agreeing with him, the logic only made sense; she had done terrible things to him because she was frustrated so of course she'd try and soften up. He knew he was the only person who actually _had_ given her a straight answer many times over. Her grip on his blade visibly loosened.

"Kuro-"

"Cassie, Pittoo!" Above them, Pit was diving for Cassie, she looked to Kuro before her breath turned ragged.

"I've had enough!" She tossed another ball at Dark Pit, he avoided it and turned back up seeing Cassie flying up at Pit. Dark Pit watched as she tossed up his blade at Pit,

"Woah!" Cassie took his distraction and grabbed him by his throat, she grabbed his hand twisting his blade out of his hand, Pit struggled with her but she overpowered him and slashed his wings. Pit screamed out in pure pain before she slashed them once more, having Pit in her hand she stared at him before dropping him along with the blade.

"Pit!" Palutena yelled out,

"Oh, shut up!" Dark Pit below looked up watching Pit's shadow before going under him and softening his in impact, they crashed together but Pit was safe from anymore damage. "You all use me and trick me and for what!?" She started yelling, "No one will tell me what they want so you can leave me alone!" Pit was still knocked out from the pain of his wings, Dark Pit pushed him safely out of the way before going back out seeing Cassie in the air. She was glowing now screaming out nearly in pain. Dark Pit couldn't watch anymore, he found Pit's blade before climbing up the side of the destroyed wall, Cassie was too distracted for notice him so he made his way up quickly ignoring the pain of the sharp rocks in his hands. He had gotten high enough and looked down at Cassie, she was holding her head screaming out.

"Cassie, stop you'll hurt yourself!" She screamed out at Palutena's voice, soon her voice went quiet and the glow around her began to fade. Dark Pit watched as her eyes faded, her eyes found him and she stared at him with half lidded eyes. They had started to close and her mouth turned up... Dark Pit watched as what Ren said popped up into his head. She had started smiling! Dark Pit's eyes widened watching her. She started falling backward. Dark Pit felt his body move without him thinking and he jumped down, but he knew slamming down completely would still have her hurt. He promised Ren and he even swore to Pit and Palutena, _Her smile… I'll keep it there!_ He grabbed her holding her flush against his body before flying to slow them down, he winced at the pain but he kept flying slowing them down completely, he pushed them both over and landed on his side scraping up his arm but keeping her safe from any serious injury. He held her feeling the solidness of the ground, he was a bit concerned about where Palutena had gone but at the moment he was just glad he was able to save Cassie… regardless of the consequence...


	7. Chapter 7

"... ro… uro.. uro!" Dark Pit's eyes twitched a bit before he felt the pain come back to his body. He groaned opening his eyes seeing Cassie over him. Her eyes were back to normal but she wasn't smiling, she looked as if she'd cry any second now, but before Dark Pit could do anything Cassie's body was lowering onto his and he felt her tight embrace against him.

"... Cassie?" She pulled back and stared at him,

"What's wrong with you!" She shook her head, "You're brain is single handedly the most complicated thing!" She looked as if she were about to cry, "W-why?" He knew what she was talking about, but honestly he couldn't answer her.

"... I really don't know," Her lip twitched and she sniffed,

"Here I wanted to make you feel the same pain… I thought it was going to be easier than this." He found himself laughing

"Who thinks torture is easy?" He paused, "Look, who cares, it's done and it's not like it really meant much that it happened."

"That's easy for someone who's soul purpose to living isn't to heal people…" She stared at him, "It doesn't hurt does it?" Referring to his wings, he moved to sit up,

"Of course it hurts," She stared at him "I have a question," Trying to lighten the mood a bit he spoke, "Pit passed out when this happened to him, why not me?" She sighed a bit,

"You and Pit are a lot alike, but you noticed even when I stabbed your wings, you didn't pass out, but Pit did just from me slashing them, he has less resilience than you… honestly I'm not sure if that's a good thing right now or not." He looked to her,

"Hey, this isn't your fault," She looked to him, "I was the one thinking I knew exactly how to handle you, I assumed and this was the result of me thinking I could handle everything." She stared at him, Dark Pit looked at his hands; as bloody and mangled as they were he ignored it. "It was my fault, believing myself when I said I didn't care…" He looked back to her, "I do and to answer your question from last time; I want to always smile so I won't have to stress myself so much," She stared at him, his words were still harsh but she found herself tearing up a bit.

"Kuro I-" As she spoke a loud sound came up, they both turned their head seeing what was causing the ground to shake below them. "Mika! You're alright!" Her fur was charged in certain places but she was fine enough to jump to the height they were at, Dark Pit sighed feeling like Mika being put in harm's way was somewhat his fault.

"Pit should still be down there, we should go and see how he is… Palutena hasn't said anything for a while either…"

"Kuro?" He looked back to her, only to have her embraced him once more,

"W-what are you doing?" He felt her hand roam his body, he felt her cool hands on the hot of his now burnt wings, soon the cool feeling of her hand took over the warm and he felt the cold cover the entirety of his back. She remained hugging him for a moment longer until the cold replace the warm entirely. She pulled back putting her hands in her lap, Dark Pit turned his head seeing his black wings there on his back like normal. He looked back to Cassie who was staring at him softly.

"Before you say anything, no this isn't some like thing I can do but it'll like take my life away, it's just science. Like with the Rewind Spring and all, it was actually quite easy to replicate it," Dark Pit found himself still amazed by what she had done for him.

"Why'd you do that?" She took a small breath,

"I wanted to thank you, I don't like saying it so this was the best substitute," She paused, "But still; thank you Kuro." He stared at her for a moment longer, Mika had let out a small noise getting their attention once more. Dark Pit got to his feet feeling that all of his wounds felt much better now, Cassie got up by herself but Dark Pit grabbed her before jumping off falling onto Mika's plush back. Cassie had gasped when he did that but upon landing she calmed down a bit.

"W-what was that for!"

"Fur ball's been searching for you forever now, the least I could do for her hard work was give her the things she's been working so hard for." Cassie found herself smiling before she fell down rubbing her face in Mika's fur,

"Mika you were working so hard weren't you!" Mika let out a mellowing cry, Dark Pit watched them for a second before he noticed a tuft of brown hair coming up as well, he got up and jumped down landing in front of Ren. "Ren! I"m so happy to see you. Why are you here? Why'd you bring Mika? Are you alright!" Ren chuckled to her ranting voice,

"I see you worked everything out,"

"If you wanna say that, but Pit was hurt during all this, tell me you guys have some kind of healing thing, I can't have him slowing me down." Ren smiled,

"I found Chief Pit knocked out, he should be fine now, Goddess Palutena had returned him to her palace, after of course I gave him something to help with the injuries he sustained."

"So she didn't just leave…" Dark Pit mumbled,

"You think she would? No matter how she may feel about you she still cares for everyone, besides she was more than willing than not to have to deal with Hades anymore,"

"That's right, what happened to him?" Ren felt himself smiling,

"He hurt Cassie, no one does that and can expect not to regret it. Just know for the next few hours or so he won't be moving or doing much of anything."

"Remind me never to piss you off," Ren chuckled, "But… I tried to keep my promise to you I'm not really sure if I did it all too well." Ren looked past him at Mika and Cassie, Cassie rubbed under her chin causing the giant creature to purr in content.

"You did fine, as for how Cassie feels about the whole thing I think she's much better now knowing you nearly got yourself killed just to save her." He paused, "I know it seems like a 180 of her but she heard you when you told her you weren't going to leave, she was just already in the mindset everyone was after her. Goddess Palutena and Chief Pit's timing was just a bit off."

"A bit horrible you mean?" Ren chuckled,

"Whatever the means, but I do have to thank you for giving Cassie the ressuement she needed, I can't thank you enough, but you've bridged the gap." Dark Pit scoffed,

"It would just be easier if you told her about everything," Ren touched his shoulder,

"Another time, a much _much_ better time." Ren walked off climbing up Mika, Cassie gasped and hugged Ren on top of the bunny again. Dark Pit watched her as she spoke to Ren, they really did look like brother and sister, he just wondered how things would be from now on. His feeling for the goddess were somewhat out there but it bothered him that they'd never be realized by her. Maybe she did know but was keeping things to herself for the event that happened previously. Dark Pit watched her as she stood up giving some instruction to Ren, they spoke back and forth for a moment before Ren nodded to her, Cassie sighed smiling as she looked down at Mika once more. Dark Pit stared at her as she stood on the over sized rabbit,

"... Alright Mika is okay to leave… when we get back we'll have to-" Ren turned around only to realize he was alone. "Replace her fur…"

Dark Pit had taken Cassie, him moving around in his arms she yelled to him.

"Kuro, I don't want to be here!" His flying slowed down a bit and he looked down to her,

"Why?"

"Because… after all of this I was kind of expecting you to call me crazy and disappear." He chuckled,

"You spend too much time reading romance novels," She blushed

"I don't read any romance novels… I just see a lot of things," He chuckled,

"Doesn't sound much better." She huffed a bit, Dark Pit looked up before finding a place to land, it felt nostalgic as he descended down letting her bare feet touch first before he joined her on solid footing. She stared down as he eyed her, "I wanted to take you home,"

"What for?"

"To talk to you alone, I knew Ren would likely make you clam up if I tried to talk to you,"

"You've met Ren?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter," She stayed quiet, "You know I care about you now…" She blushed a bit,

"Y-yeah… but in a kind of 'I control your power so you have to stay alive' kind of way…"

"In a more serious way," She looked to him, "I'm not gonna make this all sappy and tell you something that'll leave a bad taste in my mouth, but what I will tell you is I do plan on keeping my word, one I gave to Ren and you and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me." Cassie stared at him, "So like it or not, we're stuck with one another," She stared at him, she felt herself a bit embarrassed.

"So, you'll come and spend time with me if I have an experiment I wanna test out?"

"As long as I won't die because of it…"

"And if you're in any trouble you'll come and ask me to help you out,"

"Maybe not as my first thought, but you'll be my close second consideration," Cassie found herself happy, she knew Dark Pit understood the extent of her feelings for him. But regardless of whether or not he would address them or not she was simply happy knowing he'd always be with her now. She smiled before getting closer to him and hugging him,

"Then up we go! I hurt you a lot and we need to be sure you're really alright… plus I think I should apologize to Pit and Palutena, I was kind of rude to them as well…" He scoffed grabbing her before moving to fly once more,

"They likely forgot all about it by now, send them a gift basket and move on," She pouted to him

"That's not how you apologize to someone who was risking their life for you! I gave you flight so I have to do something special for them too," She began to talk to herself about what she was going to do, Dark Pit found himself smiling at her. As much as she was to handle he could safely say he was happy he was tasked with dealing with her. His promises were made and he was intent on keeping them, even if that meant dealing with everything Cassie brought to him. Cassie looked to him before she smiled,

"Well then let's get back then!" She giggled before nodding holding onto him tightly as he flew back to her palace.

* * *

 _ **Little note here, for those who may be getting an update of this having a new chapter, it doesn't. I re-edited the entire story and changed it a bit. So this chapter is really just the last one not anything new. I apologize for any confusion but I hope you will take a few minutes to see how it's changed, you don't have to, just a suggestion. Anyways, have a wonderful day/afternoon/night and smile always!**_


End file.
